


Confession Of The White Wolf

by Whitewolf94



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bisexual Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Bisexual Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Bisexuality, Daddy Kink, Empress Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Pseudo-Incest, Seduction, Smut, Toussaint (The Witcher), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolf94/pseuds/Whitewolf94
Summary: Empress Cirilla and her chief adviser Yennefer of Vengerberg learn that their favorite Witcher owns a Vineyard in Toussaint they embark upon a much need visit and break from royal affairs, they also plan on getting the Witcher to come clean about his true feelings for them.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 16





	Confession Of The White Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt says farewell to his party guest and hopes none of them inform two particular women about his new found life but little does he know his secret will be spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is my first story in this universe so please be kind.  
> 2\. Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated.  
> 3\. This first chapter is based off of that ten year anniversary letter

He leaned back in his chair as he spotted Triss Marigold, Vernon Roche and Ves making their way through the crowd toward him.

They were probably approaching him to say goodbye and congratulate him one final time before they returned to the Kingdom Kovir and Poviss and Temeria respectively.

He reached out and grab the goblet of wine that he had been slowly drinking from for most of the night, he then took a drink from the goblet.

The wine tasted excellent and he made a mental note to once again thank Duchess Anna Henrietta for generously donating the wine for this party to him.

"Triss leaving so soon I thought you were having fun" He replied in a teasing tone as the red headed sorceress came to a stand on his right with Roche and Ves behind her.

"I have Geralt but I must return to King Tankred, despite the end of the war he is nervous about it's outcome" Triss replied in an apologetic tone.

He shook his head; Ciri wasn't her birth father and wouldn't send Nilfgaardian armies on more wars of conquest against the Northern realms.

"Well if you must thank you for coming and don't tell Ciri or Yen about this party" He said in a thankful tone as he stood from his chair and hugged his friend.

"I won't Geralt and I will be back to visit again sometime" Triss replied as she returned the hug, Triss then broke the hug and left the party via a teleport.

"Well Geralt it's been a fun party and I'm glad you finally have somewhere other then the road to call home but we have to get back to Temeria" Roche said and Ves nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Roche have fun helping rebuild Temeria" He said and smirk while extending his arm for Roche to shake, Roche whispered under his breath but returned the hand shake.

After the war Temeria despite re-achieving its independence albeit as a vassal state was still somewhat struggling to piece itself back together and Roche was one of the people tasked with helping rebuild the shattered kingdom.

Ves would have returned to what ever life she had before he meet her but decided to stay with Roche to keep him company, though he suspected there was more to the relationship between the two.

Roche then broke the handshake and moved aside to give Ves the chance to say goodbye, "Make sure he doesn't overwork himself" he told Ves as he extended his arm.

"Oh don't worry I will and if he doesn't I will smack him around abit" Ves said as she accepted his hand shake, he smiled approvingly while Roche rolled his eyes.

They left and he sat back down in his seat, "Geralt share one more drink with me before dandelion have to head back to Novigrad" Zoltan said and then burped loudly. 

He nodded his head and shared another drink with his friend, however as usual with Zoltan one drink turned into another then another followed by many more. 

The rest of the party became a blur after that but he to his credit manage to say goodbye to the rest of his guest without making an ass of himself infront of everyone.

**Nilfgaardian Imperial Palace...…..**

Empress Ciri walked through the hallways of the Nilfgaardian Imperial Palace with Rosa var Attre on her right and Edna var Attre on her left.

Today had been a trying day not because she had to make any tough decisions but her mind was too focused on certain Witcher for her to focus on anything else.

Ever since Geralt had handed her off to Nilfgaard she had missed him terribly and hated the idea of him in some swamp in waist deep water and fighting some monster.

She resisted the urge everyday to send some soldiers to find him and bring him to her so she could tell him that she loved him and ask him to stay with her. 

When she got to her door she turned to her two companions, "Thank you ladies for accompanying me back to my room" She said in a friendly tone and smiled at them.

"Your welcome your grace" Rosa said in a friendly tone and then they both left; usually she would have invited them in but given the hour Yennefer was probably walking around the room naked and she didn't want the Attre sisters to see her adopted mother in such a state.

Opening the door she entered her room and then quietly closed the door behind her, "Are you shitting me" she heard Yennefer say in an angry tone.

"I wonder what's gotten her angry" She thought as she moved through her chamber toward where Yennefer was; the later was in her bedroom.

"You can't let him know you found out" She heard another voice she recognized as Triss say in a pleading tone, this caused a sense of curiosity to spring up within her.

"Don't worry Triss I won't be telling Geralt but thank you for letting this little piece of information slip" She heard Yennefer say in a less angry tone as she approached her bedroom.

Stopping outside her room she waited for the conversation between to end before stepping into the room; she didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

"Your welcome but Yen promise you won't be to hard on him incase you decide to confront him and remember don't tell him I told you" Triss said in a tone that placed emphasis on the last part.

"I won't Triss and I assure you I will not be telling him good night my friend" Yennefer said in a reassuring tone and then she heard the deactivating of Yennefer's megascope.

She then entered her bedroom and was greeted by one of her favorite sights in the world, a naked Yennefer that would use any means to please her empress and adopted daughter.

Yennefer then turned around and smiled then wrapped her in a loving and warm hug, "Hello Ciri how did your meeting go?" she then asked in a courouis tone as they hugged.

She took a moment to relish the feeling of Yennefer big breasts and nipples pressing against hers through the fabric of the dress she was wearing before replying.

"It went good but I was rather distracted" She said and Yennefer sighed in understanding; Yennefer was deeply in love with Geralt as well. 

"So what were you and Triss talking about?" She asked as she broke the hug, Yennefer didn't responded at first but seemed to debate something before finally deciding.

"Geralt has a Vineyard in Toussaint" Yennefer said in an angry tone, Ciri couldn't help her mouth from hanging open in shock at this revelation.

She only knew one Geralt and there was no way that he would quit being a Witcher and come into possession of a vineyard without telling her or Yennefer about it.

"No that can't be right he would tell us, he wouldn't keep this from us" She said in a tone that was filled with denial, Yennefer gave her an apologetic smile then held a bit of anger in it.

She fought back tears of anger and sadness as Yennefer's words sunk in; it broke her heart that Geralt would be so close and choose to not contact them.

"Don't cry sweetheart" Yennefer said and brought her in for another hug, she gladly accepted the hug and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"Why wouldn't he tell us, does he want us to stay away from him that badly" She said as tears continued to flow down her cheeks, Yennefer pulled her into a tighter hug.

"It's alright sweetheart don't cry, I think we need to pay Geralt a visit" Yennefer replied in what she knew to be Yennefer's calculating tone.

She pulled back from the hug and couldn't help the smile that grew across her lip's as she saw Yennefer's smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you have criticism keep it constructive and respectful.


End file.
